Land before time:Cartoonxover
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: A group of young animals, Sora, Erin, Alyssa, Cream, Snoopy, Lilo and Stitch set out on a journey to find home and their families.
1. Chapter 1

(…)

(…)

The scene starts all black and blue underneath the blurring waters of the planet. Many different types of sea creatures that you could imagine swam about in the green warm waters. Then, at one point, a mouth of an animal pops in the water, grasping the seaweeds and pulling them to the surface as the title of our story appears:

"_**The Land Before Time: Cartoon Crossover"**_

Then, a male voice narrates our parody as we see many types of creatures on the land.

'_Once upon this same Earth, beneath the same sun…' _the voice said, _'Long before human lived… the home of the ape and elephant as well…_ _home of the wolf, the bison and the whale… home of the mammoth and macadam. In the world of Talking Animals…'_

The scenes of different animals were shown as we see a small group of hyenas. "C'mon!" the male leader shouts to his pack, which was a male and female hyena and they follow as fast as they could. (A.N: Anyone guessed who they are yet?)

'_Now, there are many sorts of animals between two types. Some had flat teeth and ate leaves from the low tree branches…' _then, the scene shows a herd of horses doing their best to get through a dusty fog. _'And some had sharp teeth and prayed among the plant eaters. Now it happened that the leave were beginning to die, and soon the mighty beasts feared that they would no longer survive… so, desperate for food, some animal herds stalked off towards west… searching for the Great Valley, a land still lush and green. It was a journey toward life.'_

Then, it shows us a group of humanoid animals hanging out by what was last of the river. They called themselves the Sonic Heroes. One of them, Knuckles the Echidna, cupped his hand and drank most of the somewhat clean water_. _He turns and sees another of the Sonic Heroes, Vanilla the Rabbit, waiting for some eggs in a nest to crack. (A.N: Yes, in this parody, the babies are from eggs. Just stick with me.)

'_It was a march of many dangers. Huge monsters stalked the herds, ready to cease any who dared to stray. Most animals only stopped only to hatch their young…_'

Then, one of the eggs moved and cracked as Vanilla looked on. First, out poppeda little rabbit's head. She giggled and noticed a butterfly and rolled down the mound, crawling after it.

Vanilla smiled at first, but then noticed the youngrabbit… heading right for a crocodile's open mouth! Before the croc bit down, a gloved hand swiped in and grabbed the rabbit in the nick of time. The hand belonged to a hedgehog with black fur, red markings, red eyes, white fuzz on his chest, white gloves with golden bracelets and black/red/white hover skates. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, another member of the Sonic Heroes. He smirked slightly at the baby rabbit as she wiggled in his grasp.

"_P-Papa!"_ the rabbit giggled.

"Close enough…" Shadow chuckled and handed the rabbit back to Vanilla, who embraced her newborn child and placed her next to a baby orange two-tailed fox and they both rubbed noses playfully.

Then, it shows a female orange fox with blonde hair and a bobcat with a strange red nose. They are Miranda and Bonkers. They watched as one of their young cubs, named Aileen, ran behind her mother with a giggle as what seemed to be an egg with four black legs ran up. Miranda sniffed at it as it rammed softly into her face once and then again until the egg's shells cracked. It now revealed a young female fox cub with strawberry-blonde fur; bluish gray eyes and she had a little tuff of strawberry-colored hair in her face. They named her Erinbubble92, Erin for short.

'_Some of the young seemed born without the hint of fear…' _Erin then bumped her head playfully into Miranda and then Bonkers. Thunder was heard and both Erin and Aileen yelped and hid underneath Miranda.

Rain poured down that night as a group of lions rested near a pond. They are Simba, Nala, Sarabi and Mufasa. They sighed as they watched over their last egg, which began to move a little bit. Unknown to them, a snake named Kaa was watching the egg and licked his lips. (A.N: if that's even possible.)

'_And yet… even hatching could be dangerous…'_

Quickly, Kaa snatched the egg with his mouth… only to get knocked out by Nala, making the snake drop the egg and it rolled down a hill until it stopped in the middle of a meerkat's colony. One of them, Timon (a close friend of Simba) stepped up and sniffed the egg until it jumped, making Timon jump back too. It was cracking!

'_One lion pride had only a single baby…their last hope for the future…' _two brown legs popped out and the shells fell to reveal a brown lion cub on his head until he fell over. He had deep-blue eyes, a grayish muzzle and chest and messy hair. He meowed and glances around him. _'And they called him… Sora the lion cub…'_

"Hey… here I am…" Nala purred at her little cub, which backed away at first. But as she licked his messy fur, he smiled and licked her back on the nose. Simba, Sarabi and Mufasa came over to greet the new member of their little pride. Sora sees Timon and Uncle max looking at him, got nervous and crawled behind Nala's leg.

"Now, don't be frightened." Nala chuckled as Sora poked his head out, "Come on out."

Then, with Timon and Uncle Max came a warthog named Pumbaa, another meerkat who is Timon's mother and a hornbill bird named Zazu. They smiled at Sora, as Sora did his best to try and get away from the strange creatures. Nala chuckled and picked up Sora by the back of his neck as the cub giggled.

'_All that remained in the pride were his parents, Grandmother and his Grandfather.' _Nala then set Sora onto her back as he smiled. _'He knew them by sight, by scent… and by their love. He knew that they would be together for as long as they lived.' _Sora walked about on his mother's back before he slipped a little.

"Now, you be careful, little Sora…" Nala said to him.

Sora then yawned with a weak meow as Simba and his parents chuckled. Sora meowed a little and cuddled on Nala's back, sleeping soundly.

"_Beautiful little Sora…_"


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

(…)

A few months had passed ever since Sora's birth and he was now a full-grown cub and always liked hanging out with his small family. One day, as they passed by the small saplings, Sora walked up next to Simba and asked, "Father, is this all there is to eat around here?"

Simba sighed, "Sorry, son. Our land has been changing…"

"That's why we must walk as far as we and someday… we might reach the Great Valley…" Nala added. Sora frowned as he chewed on a small twig. Oh, what he would give for just one small taste of meat…

"Sora! Over here, quick!" Simba called. Sora rushed over to the golden lion and looked up at his father. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Look. Do you see that up there?" Simba nodded towards the top of the highest tree and Sora followed his gaze to see a 5-pointed leaf on a lonely branch.

"It's just a tree star." Sora said, confused.

"I know, but it must be very special…" then, with great strength, Simba leaped upward and snatched the tree star and jumped back down in front of an amazed Sora. "Here." Simba dropped the leaf in front of his son as Sora laughed a bit.

"A real tree star!" Sora smiled as he played about with it.

"Yep, like I said, it's very special." Simba smiled, "It might help you grow strong. And where we're going, there'll be so many of these wonderful plants…"

Sora laughed as the tree star fell on his head and he blew it off, catching it clumsily in his paws. His parents couldn't help but chuckle. As they continued onward, Simba explained to Sora, "The Great Valley, Sora, is filled with more food like this, more than anyone could eat. And more fresh clean cool water than anyone could ever drink. It's a rather incredible place, where we can happily live with many more of our own kind."

"Cool… but when do we get there?" Sora wondered, carrying the tree star on his back.

"The circle of life passes over us many times… and the place might be where the sun touches the ground."

"Have you even seen the Great Valley?"

Simba paused. Then, he slowly turned to his curious son with a simple answer, _"… No…"_

"But then… how do you know it's really there?"

Mufasa stepped in to answer his grandson, "Some things you see with your eyes. Others you see with your heart."

Sora sighed, "I'm not so sure I understand though."

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled the young cub. "You will someday, young one. You will…" Sora smiled and playfully bucked the tree star off his back and began to blow it to keep it in the air. As it floated back down, Sora got ready to bite…

Until he heard some giggling from behind some bushes. Curious, Sora poked his head through to find out the source of the giggles and laughter.

"Sora, please don't go off too far." Nala warned her child. Sora only half-heard her and saw a bobcat, female fox and two young fox cubs. Of course, it was Bonkers, Miranda, Erin and Aileen. Erin playfully rammed into her mother with a small giggle and noticed something in a small patch of leaves. She gets ready to pounce, as the figure gets ready to do the same. Sora watches with a smile… until the figure popped out at Erin.

She was a young hyena cub with a tuff of golden-blonde hair, green-bluish eyes, two small hoop earrings and a red/yellow scarf on her neck. Sora gasped as the hyena pounced Erin… but then, much to his surprise, they began tickling each other.

"Okay! I've found you, Alyssa and I'm still 'It'." Erin smirked at the hyena cub, known as Alyssalioness94, Alyssa for short.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Alyssa laughed as she darted off with Erin following after her friend. She tried catching the hyena every time, but missed as she bumped her head on most of the rocks in the ground. "Missed me, missed me!" Alyssa said every time Erin missed. At one point, Alyssa jumped behind a larger rock and Erin stopped in front of it, slightly glaring playfully at the giggling hyena cub.

"Neat." Sora said as he watched Alyssa duck down and Erin try to climb over the rock.

"I've got you now…" Erin smirked, as she got ready to tag Alyssa who suddenly spat water into the fox's face, making Erin yelp.

"Still not it!" Alyssa said.

"Hey!" Erin frowned as she wiped her face, as she glared at the laughing Alyssa. But then, Erin smiled and joined in the laughter… until they stopped to hear someone else laughing and they looked up. They saw Sora, who was also laughing a bit.

Alyssa looked confused but then, Erin frowned at him. "What are YOU laughing at?" she demanded.

"Uh-oh." Sora gulped, knowing he had been spotted. Erin got in a position to charge at Sora. Sora then did the same. "Erin-chan, wait!" Alyssa cried as Erin and Sora charged at each other. Alyssa followed after the fox cub to stop her… until two larger hyenas jumped in their paths!

"_MAMA!"_ Erin shrieked and she darted off behind Miranda as Aileen giggled at her.

Sora froze in terror as the hyenas, Banzai and Shenzi, glared at him and he backed up nervously, as Alyssa poked out from behind her father's leg.

"Sora!" Simba called for his missing son. Sora turned at the call and Shenzi turned to the young hyena, "C'mon, Alyssa sweetie. You know that lions weren't meant to play with us hyenas…"

"Yes, mother…" Alyssa sighed.

"Sora!" Simba called again.

Banzai growled at Sora as the lion cub backed away. Then, as her parents turned around, Alyssa and Erin, who came out from behind Miranda, came up to Sora.

"I'm sorry about my family back there. You'll have to mind them." Alyssa apologized.

"It's fine, but don't you two know that…?" Sora began.

"No, our families gotten used to letting us play together." Alyssa explained. Erin then stomped up to Sora, "Yeah, so don't go thinking that…"

"Erin!" Miranda called as she, Bonkers and Aileen were leaving.

"I'm coming, Mother." Erin called.

"Erin, please. Can't you be nice to anyone new in the area?" Alyssa asked the fox.

"Sorry, Aly-chan. It's just that this land's changing so fast and it's getting pretty difficult to like the newcomers." She glared again at Sora, "Some that are like you probably."

"Erin!"

"I said I'm coming!" Erin shouted as she ran up beside Miranda. "Sheesh, Mom. I try and make friends, and you always cut it so short."

"Sorry, dear…" Miranda said as they walked on.

"Maybe we'll meet again… like tonight?' Alyssa asked Sora.

"I think so…" Sora began until Simba lifted him up by the tail and Alyssa was picked up by her scarf and by Banzai. Both Banzai and Simba glared for a while until they turned away with the children in their mouths.

"Father?" Sora asked as Simba placed him on his back, "Why couldn't I play with the fox and the hyena back there? They looked kind of fun."

"Well, let's just say some of us animal would rather stick to our own kind." Simba explained, "Like us lions, the wild dog, the hyenas and there are others as well."

"But what about Timon and Pumbaa? Don't they count?"

Simba frowned. Sora sure got him there in that spot. "Well… just don't worry so much, kid. When we reach the Great Valley, there'll be many other lion cubs for you to play with."

Sora sighed as he lay on his father's back, "I wish we were there now."

"It's a long way yet, Sora." Simba said, "We just have to follow the rock the size of a mammoth, pass the mountains that burn fire… still a long way, but we'll get there… _someday…"_

(Hey, one quick question: anyone know who I can use to play the Sharptooth in the next chapter?)


	3. Chapter 3

(…)

(…)

That night, the small group of lions sleeps soundly as a dragonfly buzzes around their heads. The dragonfly zooms about Sora's head until a lizard-like Pokemon named Treecko, catches the dragonfly in its mouth, startling Sora awake.

'_Treecko!' _Treecko said and hops over Sora and he follows it into a small den. "Hey, little guy! Come back!"

'_Treecko!' _the Pokemon said again and dashed farther inside the den, which turned out to be a cave leading into the somewhat underground. Sora chuckles as he follows until…

"You again?" Suddenly, Erin jumps in front of Sora, making him jump back in startle. "Will you go away? That was MY Treecko!" she huffed and turns away. Sora frowns at her, confused.

"But I saw it first!"

"Well, he's in my pond." Erin sneered until Alyssa came up as well.

"Erin, please don't start that again." Alyssa turned to Sora. "You want to come with us? We've got this really cool place to hang out during the night."

"Alyssa…" Erin groaned.

"Sure, I guess." Sora shrugged and followed them down a muddy slide and into a pond. In the pond were tons of catfish that poked their heads up in bubbles that grew and then popped as the catfish disappeared. Sora, Alyssa and Erin smile as they began to pounce about in hopes to catch the fish before they disappeared with the bubble.

"Over here!" Sora called.

"Hey, this is fun!" Erin giggled as a bubble grew underneath her and popped as she landed back in the water. Unknown to the three of them, a huge shadow of an enormous tiger was crawling through the bushes hidden and watching the three young animals playing about. Sora, Alyssa and Erin stopped when they heard low growling, looking around nervously. A loud roar sounded and they turned and gasped. (A.N: I thank Alyssalioness94 for giving me this idea.)

"_**SHERE KAHN!!" **_They screamed as the tiger, Shere Kahn leaped out at the three, just as they dodged him and ran inside a thicket, with Shere Kahn following them. He growled as Sora, Alyssa and Erin backed away farther into the thicket while Shere Kahn dug his claws through the thorns to try and get his prey.

"C'mon, quick." Sora said as they crawled away slowly with Sora leading the way underneath the thorns. Then, as Shere Kahn still growled, the three friends found two paths splitting in two different directions.

"This way." Sora said, pointing down one path. Alyssa nods, but…

"Mm-mm." Erin frowned and darted down the second path, with Sora and Alyssa following the strawberry-blonde fox.

"Erin, come back! You might be going the wrong way!" Sora cried, but Erin kept on going with the others following her and Shere Kahn was now on their tails, roaring as he gave chase. As they ran off, Alyssa got trapped in some vines and screamed as Shere Kahn came closer and Alyssa struggled. Sora and Erin turn and see this in shock.

"DADDY!!" Alyssa cried as Shere Kahn pounced, making the hyena scream and she struggled again…

"Bug off!" Sora shouted as he tossed horned vines into Shere Kahn's face, making the tiger roar in pain. Alyssa got out and followed Sora and Erin as Shere Kahn roared and pounced at them again… until another claw slashed at him and Shere Kahn was hurled into a huge rock by…

"Father?" Sora asked. Indeed, it was Simba.

"Run! Hurry, run!!" Simba shouted and Sora, Alyssa and Erin ran off as Shere Kahn struck at Simba, who returned the attack. When it seemed Shere Kahn was defeated, Simba, Sora, Alyssa and Sora walked off… until Shere Kahn pounced Simba on his back and bit down, making the lion roar in pain.

"**DAD!!" **Sora cried in horror, while Erin and Alyssa watched in shock. Samba limped as Shere Kahn got ready to pounce, but Simba whacked the tiger with his tail, sending the tiger into a rockslide. Simba, Sora, Alyssa and Erin ran off, Simba still limping from Shere Kahn's wound in his back.

As Sora, Alyssa and Erin dashed ahead, the ground began moving slowly… and cracks appeared in the ground! An earthquake! Sora yelped as he almost slid inside one of the cracks and dashed off after the girls. Suddenly, Shere Khan appeared behind the children and chased them again up to a top of a hill. When it seemed he had them trapped, a mound exploded in front of them and they began to slip backwards into a huge ditch, Sora, Alyssa and Erin holding onto Shere Khan's tail.

"HELP!" Erin and Alyssa cried while Shere Kahn struggled for a tight grip.

"_FATHER!!" _Sora screamed as Simba lifted his head weakly and rushed over to help the children.

Sora, Alyssa and Erin scrambled up Shere Khan's back and up the ledge as Shere Khan reached up his head to bite them until Simba whacked Shere Khan with his paw, sending the tiger and cubs flying… until Simba caught Sora, Alyssa and Erin by their tails and Alyssa's scarf. They watched as Shere Khan roared, falling to what might be his death.

The earthquake was getting more dangerous as the ground was splitting, and Simba and Sora headed in one direction, Simba still limping. Erin and Alyssa raced in another, crying out for their families. Banzai had heard his daughter and howled out the signal of the danger underneath them. Herds of animal ran in different directions in panic to avoid the danger. Erin and Alyssa then spotted their families on the other side of the ditch where a bridge was breaking.

"Daddy!" Erin cried.

"Mother!" Alyssa shouted as they raced towards them… until the bridge broke and they yelped, scrambling back for their safety.

'_How terrible it all was as the earthquake spilt the land…' _the narrator's voice replied as the scene takes place with the panicking animals. _'Herds were divided, families were cut in two, and Sora had been separated from his mother and grandparents.'_

After the earthquake had finally calmed down and everything was still, Erin and Alyssa ran out of hiding and see both their families on the high ledge.

"Erin! / Alyssa!" Miranda, Bonkers, Banzai and Shenzi called down to the frightened girls.

"Mother! Daddy!" Erin and Alyssa called up to them sadly. _'Erin and Alyssa were on one side of the divide… their parents were on the other.'_

(…)

Later that night, rain poured as a voice called through the darkness… "Father!" Sora shouted for Simba as he jumped from rock to rock. "Father! Father, where are you?" he then saw a familiar golden lion lying in pain from his deep wound…

"Father!" Sora cried as he ran over to the wounded lion, which groaned quietly. "Father… please get up."

"_I'm… n-not sure I can, Sora…" _Simba said weakly.

"Yes you can. You have to get up." Sora begged. Simba tried to stand up, but his legs shook and he collapsed as Sora went up to him with a whimper. Simba looked at his son through blurred eyes.

"_Listen, Sora… do you r-remember the way to the Great Valley?" _Simba asked quietly.

"I g-guess so…" Sora nuzzled his father, sadly. "But I don't think I can do it without you!"

"_I'll be with you, kid… even though you can't see me…"_

"What do you mean if I can't see? Can't I always see you?"

Simba laid his head down slowly, looking at his son for the last time. _"Sora… you should let your heart guide you… it whispers… so listen closely…" _he didn't say anymore and closed his eyes slowly…

"Father…? Father?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the storm had past by. Sora was sadly walking by himself. Suddenly, he slipped down a ravine and rolled into a large green boulder. The 'boulder' moved, revealing itself to be a green, humanoid turtle with a red band around his eyes, which were white, brown wristbands on his wrists and he carried two Sais. His name was Raphael or Raph for short. The turtle glared at Sora.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping, kid!" Raph snapped. Tears welled up in Sora's eyes and the lion cub began crying. Raph sighed, "What's your problem? You're not hurt, are yah?"

"It's not fair!" Sora cried, "He should've known better. That was Shere Kahn. It's all his fault."

"All whose fault?" Raph asked.

"Father's." Sora replied sadly.

Raph finally understood. Most creatures that faced Shere Kahn didn't survive. "Ah… I see, I see." The turtle said softly.

"Why did I wander so far from home?" Sora said as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, it's not your fault; it's not your father's fault either. Now, you listen to old Raph." Sora looked at him as Raph continued, "It's nobody's fault. The Great Circle of life had begun, but you see, not all of us arrive together at the end."

"What'll I do? I miss him so much." Sora said with tears in his eyes.

"You'll always miss him, but he'll always be with you as long as you remember the things your old man taught you. In one way or another, you're never apart, for you are still apart of each other." Raph said wisely.

"My tummy hurts." Sora whimpered.

"Well, that too will go in time, kiddo. Only in time…"Raph finishes as he began to walk off, but then he turned around and asked, "You sure you're gonna be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I think. _Thank you_…" Sora then continued his own way and Raph went the other.

--

Later, a group of furlings, Abigail the mouse, Edgar the mole, Russell the hedgehog and Michelle the badger were playing over the last berry on a tree. Suddenly, a green creature Mr. Bumpy grabbed it and ate it. Abigail, Edgar, Russell and Michelle's faces fell. Then, their teacher and Michelle's uncle Cornelius appeared with a branch full of berries. The furlings laughed happily as they grabbed the berries. As they ran off, Michelle stayed behind. She noticed Sora lying on the ground. He looked very depressed. The tiny badger walked over to Sora and offered him the berry. Sora didn't respond. The lion cub sighed sadly. Michelle noticed this and walked off sadly with the berry.

--

Some time later, Sora walked through the desert. Sora had his head hung in sorrow and he was silently crying. He was depressed beyond belief. Suddenly, a shaft of light shown on Sora. From out of nowhere, a tree star landed at Sora's feet.

"_Sora… Sora…_" a voice echoed. Sora looked up.

"Dad?" he gasped.

"_My son, do you remember the way to the Great Valley? Follow the bright circle past the great rock that looks like a mammoth and past the mountains of fire. I'll be in your heart, Sora. Let your heart guide you._" The voice said. Sora picked up the tree star and walked on, until he saw a tall lion shadow on a mountain.

"Dad!" Sora exclaimed happily. He ran to the mountain.

When Sora reached the mountain, he discovered that it was his own shadow. He hung his head and sighed sadly. A tear fell from his eye. He continued along the gorge edge.

'_Sora knew for certain that he was alone, the Great Valley was far away, and that the journey would be perilous. He'd have to find his way, or the chain of life would be broken._' The narrator's voice spoke.

Suddenly, Sora saw two figures in the distance. He instantly recognized them… "ERIN! ALYSSA!" Sora shouted happily. He ran to the two. Erin was in front of Alyssa, she had her head hung down. Erin and Alyssa raised their heads in surprise. Tears were in Alyssa's eyes but Erin just glared.

"Sora?" Alyssa gasped.

"Alyssa, Erin! Hello." Sora greeted happily.

"What do you want?" Erin rudely wondered.

Sora sweat-dropped, "Uh, nothing. Where are you two going?"

"We're going to find our own kind. They're on the other side." Erin replied as she walked over to a deep chasm with Alyssa and Sora.

"I already looked over here; you can't climb up the other side." Sora reasoned.

"Maybe you can't but I can." Erin began to step into the chasm.

"Sorry about this, she's had it really hard." Alyssa explained, concerned.

"Wait, I'm going to the Great Valley. We could…" Erin squeaked nearly slipping as Alyssa joined her and Sora continued, "Help each other."

"Humph, a fox like me does not need help from a lion." Erin kicked dust in Sora's face, causing her to slip and she screamed, sliding down into the chasm. Alyssa tried to help her but she slipped into the chasm too with Erin. "I hate myself." The strawberry-blonde fox growled in Grey Delisle's voice.

"Why do you sound like that?" Alyssa asked.

"It's my voice whenever I'm upset or ticked." Erin explained.

"Well, at least we don't have to be alone!" Sora called down into the chasm to the girls.

"Well, when we find our sisters, we won't have to **BE ALONE!!!** Now go away!" Erin grumbled as she headed farther into the chasm and Alyssa followed her.

"Erin, you can't be like this forever." Alyssa spoke, but Erin just continued ranting so that Sora could hear, "Hyenas and Foxes can be very tricky. They only talk with other Foxes and Hyenas, and they only TRAVEL with other Foxes and Hyenas."

Sora sighed. He knew how stubborn Erin can be sometimes. Sighing, he picked up the tree star and continued on his way sadly. He felt bad for Erin and Alyssa. Only, the strawberry-blonde fox used to be so happy. The lion cub continued on his way through the desert alone, as Erin and Alyssa walked deeper into the chasm.

--

Later, a rabbit and her pet Chao were swimming underwater. The rabbit had cream-colored fur with a white muzzle, white gloves with golden cuffs, big chocolate brown eyes, a orange dress with a white collar and a blue tie in the shape of an upside-down 'V', red/yellow shoes and she had patches of orange of her head, ears and around her eyes. She is Cream the Rabbit. Her pet Chao was a blue creature with a red bowtie, yellow feet, a yellow floating ball over his head and purple wings. He is Cheese, Cream's best friend. Cream looked up and saw Sora sadly resting on the shore. She jumped out of the water with Cheese and smiled at Sora, "Hello!" Sora didn't respond. "I said hello!" the rabbit repeated. A tear fell from Sora's eye into the water. "What is your name? Oh wait, you can't talk yet, right?" Cream asked. Sora gave her a look.

"Don't you know anything?" lions don't talk to rabbits and uh... whatever your little pet thing is." Sora said angrily.

"Rabbit? I'm no rabbit, I'm a mouse. See, long tail." Cream pulled on her tail. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I am a rabbit and this is my friend Chao, Cheese. And I am all alone." Cream sniffled, "I got lost from my mommy and friends during the big earthquake."

"Do… do you wanna come with me?" Sora asked. At least he would get some company and maybe make friends with the young rabbit.

"Yeah!" Cream paused and giggled, "I mean, yes please. Cheese and I would love to."

"Alright, c'mon. But you have to keep up." Sora said.

"Oh I can keep up, but not with Mr. Sonic." Cream then asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the Great Valley." The lion cub answered, "I'm not gonna stop till I find my mom and grandparents."

Cream followed Sora with Cheese, "Do you really think that my mommy and friends will be at the Great Valley too?"

"Hmm… maybe, my dad said that's where all the herds are going." Sora said.

"Oh, I hope."

"By the way, my name's Sora." The lion cub introduced.

"Mine is Cream the Rabbit." Cream curtsied. After 10 minutes, Cream began to hop and she hummed while Sora tapped his tail to the beat, and they both giggled.

"Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back." Cream sang, giggling. Sora hopped over some cracks too, laughing with the rabbit and Chao.

Then, growling was heard and they stopped. Cream giggled, "My tummy's talking."

"Chao-chao." Cheese agreed.

"Mine too." Sora then saw a tree with fruit. "I wonder if they taste good." He muttered to himself. He grabbed a branch with his teeth, causing something to scream.

"That tree is talking!" Cream gasped, "You should not eat talking trees."

"No it isn't!" Sora said, tugging on it again. A small white dog with black eyes, ears and a black collar slid down the branch and landed on Sora's face. Sora screamed and let go of the branch, causing the puppy to fly into the ground. He left a small crater and murmured, "Ouch." Cream walked over and peeked into the hole.

"Who are you?" the rabbit asked. The snow-furred dog stuck his head out of the ground.

"My name's Snoopy." The puppy replied.

"Snoopy? Funny name." Cream said with a smile.

"Hey, wait…did-did I fly?" Snoopy asked, hopefully.

Cream gave him an odd look, "No…more like you fell."

"Aw, I fell again!?" Snoopy groaned with his face in his paws.

"If you can't fly, then how'd you get way up there?"

"I climb!" Snoopy answered the rabbit, slightly annoyed.

"But you're a dog, they can't fly." Sora spoke.

"We use our ears to fly, runs in my family. Watch this!" Snoopy winded up his ears like propellers and rose into the air, only to sputter like a car engine and fell back into the ground. "Yah see?" the puppy said annoyed.

"I guess I see what you mean. We can't do it." Sora said, trying to not laugh.

"Nope, we cannot do that alright." Cream giggled and Snoopy gave her a glare.


End file.
